


【美苏泛生】天佑国王

by Akaeatthemup



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 安德鲁王子再次遇到了查尔斯·布兰登，后者已经分化为Alpha，而且即将成为他的导师……*查尔斯·布兰登 x 安德鲁·奥尔科特*半架空，中世纪AU，ABO，请注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

 

他清晨起床，骑马到林子里去，在溪边下马然后把马拴在了树旁。晨间的草地上沾满露水，他把自己的外套扔在地上，躺了下去。

东边，太阳正在冉冉升起，等它升到正中变成一轮又亮又刺眼的金色火球，他把自己的靴子也脱下，把脚浸到溪水里。没有人来找他，侍从们都知道奥尔科特王子生性爱玩，在太阳下山前他是不会愿意在房间里安坐的。

国王曾分别指派一位大法官、一位伯爵、一位主教来教导他，但不出一个月，他们都被王子以各种刁钻的理由赶走了。作为王后的次子，他有足够的本事任性妄为，而作为第二顺位的王位继承人，他的父母有足够的理由放任他任性妄为，以确保他不会威胁长子的王位，于是在赶跑第四个教师后，他们暂时停止了给他指派家教。

五月，老萨福克公爵逝世，他的独子查尔斯·布兰登继承爵位后回到了自己的封地。这位英俊的年轻公爵在进城时受到了——尤其来自女士们的——热烈欢迎。萨福克离奥尔科特的封地十分相近。于是第二天，这位公爵就带着国王陛下的旨令觐见王子殿下，并且告诉他，他将担任王子的新教师。

“怎么回事？”奥尔科特不悦地看着面前趾高气昂的查尔斯·布兰登，“你为什么会是我的新教师？”

“显然，国王陛下认为让殿下与年龄相近的人相处大有益处。”查尔斯露齿而笑，奥尔科特却皱起眉，用自己的小手重重敲了一下桌面。

“我们的年龄相差十岁！”

“在我看来，这已经足够相近了。”萨福克公爵向他行礼告辞，“很高兴见到您，王子殿下，明天我会开始教授您剑术。”

他走出房间，不顾奥尔科特在他身后的怒吼：“我一点也不高兴见到你！”

他们的第一次见面在更早之前。

十四岁时，查尔斯进宫成为王子侍童，为成为一名骑士做准备。他被指派给国王和王后的次子，安德鲁·奥尔科特。那时奥尔科特只有四岁，还没有性别观念，与新侍童见面时，他穿着金红色的丝绒外套，腿上是白色的丝袜，精致的五官让他看起来像一个漂亮的小公主。女官牵着他走到查尔斯面前，小王子怯生生地看着这个陌生的男孩，想要挣脱女官的手逃开，但查尔斯单膝跪下，向他行礼。

“王子殿下。”

小王子睁大眼睛茫然地看着他，在女官做出提醒后仍然没有作出回应，查尔斯正心里纳闷，王子突然指着他向女官问道：“他是谁？”

“他是您的侍童，殿下，是萨福克公爵之子，查尔斯·布兰登阁下。”

“他想要娶我么？”他嘟着嘴看着女官，又转过头盯着查尔斯，“为什么你要跪在地上呢？你想要娶我么？”

女官和一旁的内侍都悄声笑起来，而奥尔科特看起来却十分委屈。因为有第二性别的存在，男性与男性结婚并不是罕事，奥尔科特的曾祖父就与科里亚王子结婚，生下了上一任国王。作为Omega的科里亚王子与奥尔科特家族通婚后，获得了阿基坦尼亚亲王的头衔，地位仅次于国王，也同样享有政治权利。同样，由于Omega的稀有，贵庶通婚并不是禁忌，但现在谈论婚姻无论是对王子还是对他都太早了——他还没有分化，只是一个平凡的小男孩。

“你不是在向我求婚么？如果不是，为什么你会跪在地上？”

查尔斯忍住笑出声的冲动，对这位困惑的小王子说：“殿下，我是在向您行礼，我可没有资格与一位王子殿下结婚。”

“你不想娶我？”王子开始眼眶发红，“为什么呢？”

“殿下，我没有资格。”

“什么是‘资格’？”

查尔斯刚张开口，女官已经一把将王子抱起来，对他说：“您太小了，还不了解这些事情……”女官把他抱回了内室，而查尔斯仍跪在原地，直到王子和女官的身影消失。

尽管第一次的见面以尴尬告终，但奥尔科特很快和查尔斯成为了好友，作为身边唯一年纪相近的玩伴，王子十分依赖这个侍童，但对于查尔斯来说，王子又与他相差太多了，在他已经对着女人们丰满的胸脯出神时，奥尔科特还只会拖着他的手在城堡里玩捉迷藏。他们一同躲在餐桌下，奥尔科特捂着嘴憋住笑声，而查尔斯悄悄掀起桌布的一角，偷看侍女们的裙袂和她们月白色的丝质鞋子。一个金色头发的侍女看见了他，他咧嘴一笑，对她做出噤声的手势，她果然转过头假装没有看见他们，匆匆跑过了他们藏身的桌子。王子听见侍女们离去的脚步，兴奋地拽住查尔斯的手，悄声说道：“他们没发现我们！”

“是的，”查尔斯心不在焉，脑中全是那个侍女的模样和她身上散发出的费洛蒙味道，“他们没发现……”

两天后，他设法弄清了金发侍女的名字，一个月后，他们开始偷偷私下幽会，等到十五岁，在她的带领下，他迫不及待地丢掉了自己的童贞之身。尽管他还没有迎来分化期，但他感到自己体内的雄性在觉醒、在逡巡、在寻找一个雌性，那股蓬勃的费洛蒙催促他行使自己的本能，去征服更多、赢得更多，但作为王子的侍童，他必须寸步不离奥尔科特，看他用软乎乎的手握着笔，由女官教导着学习写字，然后把墨水染得满手都是。查尔斯对这样的事实焦躁不堪，事实上，他从来不是一个有耐心的人，而看护孩子却是一件需要大量耐心的工作，于是他写信回家，求自己的父亲送他到一位真正的骑士那里学习骑士七技。

“奥尔科特王子是位善良、善解人意的小殿下，但在这里恐怕学不到更多的骑术、剑术和狩猎技巧，毕竟王子殿下现在还只有五岁，要等到他能够上马还有那么几年呢。”

他的父亲应允了，但贸然向国王提出这样的请求显然不合理，于是他劝儿子在宫廷中等到十六岁，那时布兰登家就能以家中长子已到见习骑士的年纪为由，向国王申请离开宫廷转而向经验丰富的骑士学习。萨默塞特公爵与布兰登家是世交，而且在剑术上颇有造诣，送家中长子到那里既合理又恰当。终于，十六岁满两个月后，他离开奥尔科特的宅邸前往萨默塞特。日子就像他想象的那样，充满了比武、狩猎、投枪和击剑，以及，女人。他分化成了Alpha，和一群年纪相仿的年轻骑士待在一起，他迅速学会了如何使用自己的魅力、如何与一位淑女调情、如何才能让她同意与自己共度良宵。但奥尔科特并没有像一枚迅速蒸发的水滴那样从他的生活里消失，相反，他时常写信给他，请他来看望自己。小王子用稚嫩的字迹和涂改多次后仍不够通顺的语法写道：“他把瓦伦西亚给我了，我的父亲。他们说，一栋大房子在那里，是我的。大房子，听起来很棒对不对？我听说，还会有一座大花园。来跟我一起玩吧，那里我们可以一起捉迷藏。”

他放下信，听到窗外传来伙伴们的呼唤便匆匆将信扔进抽屉，拎上外衣冲出了门外。

二月，八岁的安德鲁·奥尔科特受封为瓦伦西亚公爵、诺丁汉公爵及德比伯爵。三月，他迁出王都的宅邸，住进瓦伦西亚的封地。瓦伦西亚离萨福克很近，离萨默塞特却很远，王子的信总是要经过半个月才能到他手里，而回信也需要同等的时间，因此查尔斯总是借口通信不便很少给奥尔科特回信，渐渐的，王子放弃了这位童年玩伴，将注意力转向其他地方，查尔斯终于松了一口气。

在这之后，他很长一段时间没有再见到奥尔科特，但二十一岁那年，他进宫受封为骑士，在宴会上他匆匆见了奥尔科特一面。

奥尔科特十一岁了，他长得很快，比同龄人都高出半个头，幼年时浅金色的头发开始向金铜色转变，但仍旧由幼年时的女官们服侍。宴会的喧闹嘈杂让他看起来不太高兴，他皱着鼻子、蹙着眉、一手叉在腰间。查尔斯想过去向昔日服务的小王子行礼，但王后的侍女从帘子后转出来与他耳语，奥尔科特便依照王后的传唤离开了会场。

查尔斯向自己的父亲打听奥尔科特的消息，萨福克公爵告诉自己的儿子，他服侍过的那位“善良、善解人意的小殿下”，现在变成了一个顽童，他赶走了国王给他指派的所有教师，成天在树林里疯玩。

他的父亲扯着一边嘴角咧了一下嘴：“但我猜，陛下也不想给他指派出色的教师。”

“为什么？”

“你看看那里。”萨福克公爵向国王扬扬下巴，奥尔科特的长兄，国王与王后的长子正同他的父亲耳语。他们看起来几乎是一个模子刻出来的，就连神态也相差无几，而且宫廷里的人都知道这对父子脾性相似，是典型的Alpha，喜好征战而且冲动鲁莽，是适合开疆扩土的君主，因此，国王要将王位传给长子的意图再明显不过。

“不仅是国王，恐怕就连王后也不希望小殿下能与王太子争夺王位，现在你明白了吧？”

查尔斯转过头，看向奥尔科特消失的地方，没有答话。

查尔斯二十三岁的春天，城里出现瘟疫，他的父亲不幸感染，三天后便离世了。萨福克公爵只有查尔斯这一个独子，于是五月，他继承父亲的爵位，成为新一任萨福克公爵，同时，他向国王陛下递上一封请命书，请求担任安德鲁王子的导师。作为公爵，他的资历尚浅，但作为骑士，他却经验丰富。从十六岁起，他便随着萨默塞特公爵在大大小小的战场出现，在攻打卡斯塔涅达时，他率领的部队俘虏了对方将领，并一路攻打进首都，逼迫卡斯塔涅达公国的大公投降，赢得了大笔的战争赔款。国王听到这样的消息当即决定封他为巴斯侯爵，因此他除了萨福克之外，还拥有巴斯地区的侯爵领地。国王巴不得尽快处理好次子的教育问题，很快应允了查尔斯的请求，现在，他从昔日的王子侍童变成了王子的教师，王子必须得听他的管教了。

查尔斯戴上佩剑到奥尔科特的宅邸去，不出所料，侍从们告诉他王子一大早就从宅子里跑出去了，平常他会待在树林里的溪边，但是今天却到处都找不到他。

查尔斯露出一个笑，说：“没关系，我也来帮忙吧。”

奥尔科特在和他们捉迷藏，他在挑衅、测试，甚至是激怒他，但幸好，作为奥尔科特曾经的玩伴，查尔斯足够清楚这位小王子的心思。他问清楚这附近的地形后就驱马进入森林，找到那条小溪后下马，仔细查看附近的脚印，顺着脚印来到一处矮丘，在一个被隐藏起来的山洞里发现了王子的马，而山洞里的脚印显示王子已经离开了。查尔斯牵着马回到宅邸后，查看了宅院里每一张能藏人的桌子，最后在杂物间里发现了奥尔科特。他躲在一张被柜子挡住的桌子后面，手里还拿着马鞭。查尔斯将蜡烛凑近王子的脸，烛光将他拧着眉毛的表情照亮并且染上橙红，他的眼睛里藏着怒火，牙咬得紧紧的，看到查尔斯马上推开他想跑，却被萨福克公爵整个人抱离了地面。

“放开我！”他使劲扑腾，“我命令你放开我！”

“我愿意服从殿下的命令，但首先，我要服从国王陛下的命令——教导您什么是礼仪。”

“这轮不到你来教我！”奥尔科特拧过头怒视他，“你这个厚颜无耻的骗子！背信弃义的小人！”

“殿下，看来您对修辞学颇有见解，我很乐意请教您一个问题。”查尔斯将他整个人横过来扛在肩上，边说边往外走。

“放开我！”王子用靴子使劲踢他的后背，查尔斯闷哼一声，将他倒过来头朝后、腿在前重新扛起来，双手将他的腿紧紧抱住不许他动弹，继续往外走。奥尔科特眼看他就要把自己扛出去，让自己在仆从面前丢脸，更加用力地捶打起他的背来：“放肆！快放开我！查尔斯·布兰登，你到底在干什么！”

查尔斯对他的怒吼充耳不闻，自顾自接着自己刚才的话说道：“殿下，请问：厚颜无耻是什么意思？背信弃义又是什么意思？”

“你知道自己在干什么吗？”

“当然，但我不明白殿下对我的指控理由从何而来。”

“你自己知道，”王子挤出这一句，“你自己清楚，比我清楚多了。”

“请殿下明示。”

“你！”奥尔科特用手撑着他的肩，费力地转过头去与他对视，而查尔斯眼里的挑衅彻底激怒了他。奥尔科特揪住查尔斯的头发回应道：“你凭什么进入我的封地？凭什么装作什么都不知道？当初我邀请你来，你说了什么？你过了两个月才给我回信，对我的请求只字不提！”

奥尔科特开始挣扎，他抓住查尔斯的衣服让自己滑下去，却跌在地上扭到了手。小王子捂住自己的手臂，咬着唇忍耐疼痛，眼里能喷出火，以控诉查尔斯对他的忽视。

查尔斯清楚地知道自己辜负了一个孩子的信任，现在留在这个孩子身边是他试图做出的补偿。

“对不起，安迪，我很抱歉。”查尔斯向他伸出手，但奥尔科特没有理睬他，“我的确做错了，而且没有理由求你原谅，但我希望能做些补偿。”

奥尔科特用眼神询问他：什么补偿。

“我会做你的私人教师、陪练、侍从、仆人、玩伴，只要你愿意，我可以扮演任何角色。殿下，我听您差遣。”查尔斯单膝跪下，向他行礼，像九年前那样。但奥尔科特已经不是当年那个懵懂的儿童了，他聪明、机敏，拥有这个年纪的孩子都有的敏锐直觉，他上下扫视查尔斯，检验他的诚意，最后，他带着些微的余怒回应道：

“萨福克公爵，请拉我起来。”

他伸出手，查尔斯照做了，他将王子扶回房间，命令药剂师过来替他检查。王子的扭伤不严重，一个星期后就能康复，但在这一个星期内，他应该避免激烈运动，即是指：骑马、狩猎、射箭以及任何可能使手受伤的活动。奥尔科特听到这个诊断结果大声抱怨起来，他的药剂师却告诉他：如果王子殿下想要康复之后不留下后遗症，就必须遵守这条禁令。

“这都是你的错。”奥尔科特盯着一旁的萨福克公爵，“在我养伤的日子里，你必须担任我的侍从。”

“遵命，殿下。”

奥尔科特消气得比查尔斯想象中的快，传言果然都是谎话连篇，奥尔科特依旧是他认识的那位小王子，开朗、直率，或许有些任性，但都在可以容忍的范围内，毕竟，你能对一个十三岁的小男孩苛求什么呢？

他命令侍从给查尔斯收拾出一个房间，方便他留宿。在养伤期间，他让查尔斯讲了不少当骑士时候的故事，而且总是听得入迷了用手拍着查尔斯的手臂大笑，有一次还不小心用了受伤的那边手，结果立刻痛得呲牙裂嘴。

奥尔科特痊愈之后，查尔斯开始教他射箭和剑术，他发现奥尔科特对这些掌握得很快，并不像毫无基础的样子。

“你之前学过这些？”

“当然，我可不是游手好闲的纨绔子弟。”

“那你为什么会连续赶走四任教师？”

奥尔科特的表情黯淡下来，他瞥了一眼查尔斯，低声说：“你保证不会说出去？”

“我保证。”

“他们都不是我赶走的，是我的女官们。”

“为什么？”

奥尔科特没有直接回答，而是说：“你知道她们是谁指派给我的，对吧？”

“当然，是王后……”

“嘘！”他发出一声尖锐的指令，然后用蓝眼睛看着他，说：“现在你知道了。”

奥尔科特小心翼翼地控制着自己显露出来的聪颖，把它埋没在淘气和贪玩之下。他在太阳升高之后才会起床，懒洋洋地用过早餐才开始同查尔斯学习骑士七技，而且每周有三天，他会跑到树林里，躲开侍从，假装成贪玩任性的样子。这时，查尔斯就带上弓箭和鱼竿从林子的另一面过来，他们到树林里打猎、钓鱼、睡懒觉、比赛谁能打出更远的水漂、捕捉金龟子和独角仙，日落时才回家。就这样，他们骗过了女官们，也骗过了所有人，因此，尽管总有人在国王面前斥责萨福克公爵的玩忽职守，但国王对他十分满意，而且私下赏赐他一枚祖母绿胸针，以嘉奖他的“尽职尽责”。他们原本以为这样的日子还会持续下去，直到奥尔科特成年，然而只过了一年，便突发变故。国王的长子暴毙身亡，奥尔科特一夜之间成为了王储，国王急召他回王都，整整一个月都被软禁在宫里。查尔斯终于获准进宫时，奥尔科特被女官们监视着，因为失眠和焦虑，脸蛋变得苍白消瘦。

“怎么回事？”他问奥尔科特。

“母亲哭得心都碎了，”王子答非所问，“父亲也整日皱着眉。”

“我问的是你，安德鲁。”

王子突然抓住萨福克公爵的手，颤抖地说：“我做不到，我当不了王储、我不愿意当，父亲也从来不愿意让我来继承他的王位……”

国王除了王后之外还有数个情人所生的子女，其中一个比奥尔科特更加年长的私生子格外受宠，因为军功被赐予几乎和奥尔科特同等的地位，此前一直被强势的王长子压着一头，但王长子一死，就再也没有人能抢过他的风头。这位私生子的母亲是国王的官方情妇，拥有王室血统，深受国王宠爱，家族势力强大，拥有和奥尔科特争夺王位的能力，甚至，拥有能令奥尔科特落得与他兄长同样下场的能力，而奥尔科特唯一的优势便是他的母亲——王后。

查尔斯当然知道这些，但他此时只能紧紧回握王子，说：“安迪，冷静下来。”

听到这句话，奥尔科特强迫自己放开手， 强装镇定：“我该怎么做？”

“走一步看一步。”

“你在开玩笑？”

“不是，至少这次不是。看在你死去的兄长份上，看在王后的份上，国王不应该剥夺你的继承权，也没有理由这样做。”

奥尔科特苍白地笑起来：“查尔斯，有时候我真不明白你到底是毫无畏惧，还是没有脑子。”

萨福克公爵咧嘴一笑：“我也不明白，但我觉得，应该是前者。”

一个月后，十四岁的安德鲁·奥尔科特被加封为兰开夏亲王，这象征着他作为王储的地位得到了认可。查尔斯不知道在这背后有多少利益斡旋，而奥尔科特又为此付出了多少努力，但他知道，这一场风波总算是过去了。

奥尔科特仿佛被这场变故迅速拔高，这一年里他长高了近三英寸，脸蛋向蛋形蜕变，骨骼在皮肤下变得结实，将肌肉撑起。查尔斯惊异地发现自己的小王子变成了翩翩少年，当他的同龄人都还又矮又瘦时，他变得高挑夺目，在宴会上耀眼得咄咄逼人，让人能轻易想象出他成年之后的风采。作为他的朋友和导师，查尔斯同时感到欣慰和难过，这意味着他很快就不能再担任奥尔科特的教师了。

三月时，缝纫师替王子做了一批新衣服，他心情大好，骑着马穿过草地和树林到萨福克去找查尔斯，把他从房间里拽出来，拽到树林里去。奥尔科特在草地上勒住马，抛开缰绳放任它到一旁啃食青草，自己则躺到地上，在草屑和泥土上舒展四肢、享受阳光。他用一只手遮盖刺眼的光线，看向仍骑在马上的萨福克公爵。

“你也应该像我一样躺下来，查尔斯。”

“您应该考虑一下自己的新衣服，殿下。”

“新衣服，就是用来穿旧的。”他拍拍自己身旁的位置，“快下来，我给你留了个好位置。”

查尔斯叹了一口气，下马，虚情假意地哀叹一声自己的外套后，把它扔到地上躺了下去。阳光在他们的眼皮上跳动，牛筋草扎着他们的脖子，但他们都不由自主地想要放声大笑，等笑出声时，又不约而同地对视在一起。

“您又有什么鬼点子了，殿下？”

“我想，我们从树林穿过去，在矮丘那里甩开我的侍从，绕到城里逛一逛。”

“好主意，殿下，不如我们现在就行动？”

“当然。”

他们换上平民的衣服到城里找乐子，混进礼拜堂与信徒们一起祷告，到集市上去买果子和肉饼，窜上钟楼俯瞰城镇，最后钻进乌烟瘴气的小酒馆里灌饮劣质的麦芽酒。奥尔科特的脸蛋被酒精染成粉红，连耳垂上也带着颜色，他大声笑着，用脚在桌子下踢打公爵的靴子，公爵用手摁住他，向站在门边的一个妓女扭扭头，说：“你觉得她怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”奥尔科特皱起鼻子、抿着唇，下巴因此被叠出可爱的褶皱，“还不如我的厨娘好看。”

“站在吧台边的那个呢，红头发的那个？”

“嗯……雀斑太多。”

“窗边的那个？金头发、蓝眼睛、白皮肤，而且……”萨福克公爵舔舔下唇，眼神在烛光里像渴望掠夺的狼，“……而且丰满。”

奥尔科特盯着他，几乎忘记顺着他的目光去看那个金发妓女，过了几秒，他才支吾一声，突然回过神来，匆匆扭头瞥了一眼她。

“还可以，但是她的鼻子不好看。”

“安迪，你太挑剔了。”萨福克公爵的语气像在责备一个调皮的孩子，而王子撇撇嘴说：

“查尔斯，你太随便了。”

“噢，”被指控的公爵挑挑眉，露出他要反击时的标准笑容，“您是在嫉妒我么？”

“我有什么可嫉妒的？”

“你嫉妒我可以用成熟的魅力吸引那些可爱诱人的姑娘，而你还只能被关在宅子里，被几个讨厌的老嬷嬷监视。”

奥尔科特把酒杯磕到桌上，咬着牙说：“我不嫉妒。”

查尔斯却已经看透了他，他靠上椅背，带着得胜的表情说：“看看你的样子，安德鲁，你就是在嫉妒。”

“没、有。”

“我知道你在想什么。”

“那你说说看？”

“你在想：我已经十四岁了，有五英尺高，再过两年就能分化成Alpha，像你一样去吸引那些可爱的Omega，或者在比武场上打败比我更强壮的Alpha，证明自己的实力。对么？”

“不，不对。”

“噢，骗人。”

王子哼了一声：“我必须说，查尔斯，你有时候就是太自信了。”

他站起身，走出酒馆，公爵追出来，揽住他的肩，不依不饶地问：“那你在想什么，嗯？”

“自己猜去。”

那天晚上，王子的马丢失了，他们不得不骑同一匹马回去，为了谁坐在前面还吵了一架。

“我要坐在后面！”奥尔科特打着酒嗝大喊，“我是王子殿下！”

“不行，你看你都醉成什么样子了，坐在后面非得掉下去不可。”公爵伸手去拉他，但被他甩开。

“不！你说谎！我才喝了三杯！”

“三大杯，”公爵强调，“别无理取闹，安德鲁，别逼我抱你上去。”

“你敢。”王子挺起胸膛，作出要决斗的模样，公爵叹了一声，示意一旁的马童拉住缰绳，自己骑上马后弯腰把王子一把捞起来放好在身前，一手搂住他一手扬起缰绳开始驱马狂奔。王子仍在嘟囔着什么，但很快就靠着他睡着了，公爵不得不放慢速度护着他，免得他从马上栽下去。王子的一只手搭在他的小臂上，体温透过衣物传来，从公爵的视角看下去，能看到他的发旋藏在金色的头发里。查尔斯将鼻尖贴上那处凹陷的发丝，吻了吻这个孩子，王子打起呼噜来，像一只困顿的小鹌鹑，但查尔斯更愿意将他比作幼狮、小亚历山大、他未来的国王、此后一生的主人。他将竭尽全力把他托上王座，并且确保没有人能伤害他，他向上帝发誓。

“你是我的主，我的好处不在你以外。*”

九月，王后的死将王储之争推向无可挽回的剑拔弩张局面。没有了王后撑腰的奥尔科特再次被逼到悬崖边上，摇摇欲坠。他的私生子兄长利用自己以及家族的势力诱使国王通过了一条法令，将他的继承权合法化，现在这位私生子不仅拥有军队，还拥有继承权，而奥尔科特因为年纪太小，甚至没有反抗的能力。国王将他传唤进宫，以为王后守丧的名义软禁起来，他的亲信统统不被允许进入王都，查尔斯也被勒令待在自己的封地，并且遭到监视。

王后的兄长从科里亚赶来向国王陛下提出抗议，查尔斯同这位科里亚的国王陛下秘密会晤后，联合了多个重臣甚至教廷向国王施压，逼迫他放弃了新立王后的想法。十一月，奥尔科特终于获准回到自己的封地，次年三月，他迎来了十六岁的生日，形势却再度恶化。奥尔科特没有如所有人所愿分化为Alpha，相反，他分化为Omega，在刺骨的春寒中猝不及防地进入了第一次发情期。

查尔斯驱散宅子里所有的仆人，到他紧闭的房门前去，透过门，他闻到奥尔科特在那头颤抖、呻吟、抓挠身下的床单、撕扯自己的头发。被碾碎的小苍兰、切开两半的苦橙，研磨至末状的生姜、指尖滴下的广藿香，被点燃的肉豆蔻，混入烘烤至滴出油脂的糖杏仁，再将所有这些拌入蜂蜜，尽情搅拌、肆意燃烧，便成了他的味道。查尔斯感觉自己浑身发烫，血管在嘶吼，喉咙发干、指尖颤抖，皮肤开始出汗并且渗透出属于他的那股费洛蒙，两股气味碰撞在一起，将空气也变成浓稠的液体。

“安迪，让我进去！”他敲打着门，门的另一面传来一声闷响，是枕头打在门上的声音。

“滚开！”王子嘶吼着，“离我远点！”

“奥尔科特，让我进去，我能帮你！”

“帮我什么！你是个该死的Alpha！”

“我能暂时标记你，让你不那么痛苦！”

“如果你真的想帮我，带把刀来，把我了结了！”他听到王子在哭，“我不想当一个该死的Omega！在我像个婊子一样求你操我之前，求你……”王子低低地哭起来，声音像刮挠在麻布上的刀刃，“求你让我留点颜面死去……”

“该死……”

公爵把门踹开冲进房间，瞬间，浓稠的费洛蒙扑面而来，让他几乎没法控制自己，而奥尔科特俯趴在床上因为发情期双眼模糊的样子更让他下体发烫。他强迫自己清醒过来，用领巾捂住口鼻，快速抱起王子冲到浴室里，把他放进了装满冷水的浴缸中。王子在刺骨的水中颤抖，逐渐恢复了神智，他将脸埋在手心里，嘶哑地问：“我该怎么办？我该怎么办？”

“冷静下来，安迪……”查尔斯在浴缸边徘徊，不敢靠近他，更不敢握住他的手，“我可以帮你找一个药剂师，让他给你开些镇定剂，这能帮你熬过发情期，之后……”

王子打断他：“你为什么不干脆标记我！为什么不干脆……”

公爵捧住他的脸，咬紧牙说：“你愿意么？你愿意被一个你不爱的Alpha标记么？”他扇了他一巴掌，”我不愿意！我不准你被这样标记！”

王子似乎被打懵了，他用发红的眼睛看着公爵，眼泪与汗水混杂在一起，然后他笑了。

“你是个混蛋……你是个该死的混蛋，查尔斯……你什么也不懂……”

“我是个混蛋？！”他被激怒了，攥紧的拳头上青筋暴起，费洛蒙在空气中像火药一样炸开。

“是，你是个蠢货，查尔斯·布兰登，你真的什么也不懂，还是你在假装什么也不懂？”奥尔科特攀住浴缸，用冰冷、颤抖的手抓住他的拳头，把它放到自己胸口，心脏在下面跳动，像鼓动的夏日蝉鸣。公爵仿佛明白了什么，他看着奥尔科特，看着他因为自己的触碰开始发抖、喘息、重新躁动起来。

“你要逼我求你么，公爵阁下？”王子咬着下唇，指甲陷进他的手背里。他从浴缸里站起身，水流像透明的丝绸一样从他身上滑下，没入双腿间，那里的器官正充血发硬、抵在他的小腹上，而他胸前的乳头像被胭脂涂抹过，已经挺立起来。“还是……你不想操我……？”

一阵浓烈的费洛蒙突然打断了王子，他像被噎住一样双颊通红。被抹在肉体上的红没药因为体温开始散发，香根被撷萃、黑胡椒被碾成粉末，把马鞭草榨出汁液，再混入麝香和烟草……查尔斯的味道充满肉欲和一切难以名状的欲望，数千盎司的酒精被灌入他的神经，一股劲冲到头顶，熏得他昏昏沉沉，想要向前栽倒。查尔斯接住了他，用滚烫、干燥的手掌在他冰冷的皮肤上抚摸，从双乳到后臀，最后将他整个抱了起来。他们凑在一起，查尔斯虚咬了他的鼻尖一口，说：“你想我在这里操你么，殿下？”

“我随你摆布，公爵阁下。”

“噢……那你可要后悔了……”查尔斯咧嘴一笑，突然将他摁在一旁的墙上，扒开了他的双臀。

他的手指探到穴口，立刻接触到一片柔软潮湿的软肉，正乖巧温顺地等待他的进入。查尔斯的两根手指顺利地进入，在湿润的穴肉里探索，王子随着他的动作颤抖起来，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，手也死死攀住他的肩，却还是止不住地往下滑，让查尔斯的两根手指进到了更深处。

“查尔斯，换一个地方……”王子喘着气，手在打滑。

“不行，我要在这里操你。”公爵的手指变本加厉地开始搅动，王子立刻发出了窒息一般的声音，他把整个身体贴上公爵，却全身都找不到着力点，只好无助地乱蹬。公爵托住他的腿，命令他用背抵着墙：“张开点，殿下。”

“不……不行……”

“没有什么不行的……”查尔斯用托着他的手将他想要夹紧双腿打开，用三根手指一齐插入，像剪刀一样撑开里面，王子的后穴里突然涌出一股自润液，把他的整个股沟都打湿了，公爵笑起来，说：“看，你的小屁股在欢迎我呢。”

“呜……”

奥尔科特想用手捂住眼睛，却不敢松开公爵的肩，只好咬着下唇拼命忍耐。陌生的麻痒在全身泛滥，让他慌张到几乎发起抖来。这是他的第一个发情期，而此前他甚至连恋爱经验都没有，唯一能谈得上的经验，就是暗恋眼前这个人。他花费了十二年来靠近他、了解他、倾慕他，现在他觉得，也许是时候把自己交给他了。

“查尔斯……”他呢喃道，而公爵咬了一口他的小腹，回应道：

“有什么吩咐，殿下？”

“快点干我，快点……”

“如您所愿。”

查尔斯扒开他的臀瓣插进去，对他的唇又啃又咬，不等他适应就急急动起来，让他整个人蹭着墙忽上忽下，稚嫩的肉茎随着动作不断拍打在小腹上，蹭上了一圈黏液。查尔斯的动作又凶又狠，想要将他整个吞入腹中一样，酥痒的电流随着他的脊椎四处飞窜，他几乎没法说出成句的话，只能吐出破碎的呼喊。眼泪淌在他圆润的脸颊上，但情欲又将他的眼神和五官都染上勾人的绯红。

查尔斯看着他的表情便占有欲膨胀，想要把他囚禁起来，每天都为自己淫叫、颤抖。他咬着牙，在奥尔科特渐渐拔高的声音里更加用力的挺动腰身，力度几乎要把他操进墙里。他的小王子哭了，高声喊着他的名字，求他慢一点，他却不肯罢休。他啃咬他的胸部，舔弄他鲜红的乳尖，说：“你说这里面会不会出奶，嗯？你说我要不要试试，殿下？”

“不、不要……查克……不要……”

王子因为这样的受虐的快感渗出更多黏液，声音也更加糯软，他疲软的手指刮挠着公爵的手臂，却只能在上面留下又轻又痒的触感，公爵更加得意地顶着他，在他的乳晕上留下一个又一个鲜红的齿印，在他体内的龟头也越来越用力地撞入阴道，有几下甚至触到了他的子宫口。这几下触碰像前奏一样，随着查尔斯顶撞的频率越来越快，奥尔科特觉得自己像一次又一次地被撕碎了。快感让他完全忘记了羞耻，主动拧着腰迎合查尔斯，好让身体里的巨根顶进更深处。

查尔斯当然发现了这点，他俯下身，在奥尔科特的耳边喘息，用带着热度的声音说：“就这么想给我生孩子么，殿下？”

王子哽咽一声，突然泄出几声带着哭腔的鼻音，然后射在了自己的胸上。公爵笑着把精液抹在他的乳尖，王子咬着下唇，用矇眬的双眼谴责这样的恶行，却只换来一个得逞的笑。

“看来我只能遵从命令了，”公爵提醒道：“忍着点，我要成结了。”

“不行！太快了……唔！”

胀大的根部突然将他的穴口死死卡住，穴肉被撑开道极致，疼痛让他淌下冷汗来。奥尔科特抓住查尔斯的手腕，指甲在上面留下抓痕，漫长的射精开始了，一开始他还能保持呼吸，到后面只能断断续续地抽泣，他感觉自己的内部被撑得满满当当，甚至要溢出来，如果他晃动身体，说不定还会听到里面液体涌动的声音。等结终于消退、查尔斯退出他的身体时，里面的精液便止不住地往外流，和之前的自润液一起，把他的股间弄得黏糊糊一片。查尔斯托着他一颠，在他的惊呼声里把他抱进了怀里。

“允许我标记你么？”

“允许。”

查尔斯低下头，鼻子在他的脖颈和胸口逡巡，似乎在考量哪里才是最美味的部分，终于，他在奥尔科特的胸前停下了动作。他抬起头冲奥尔科特一笑，奥尔科特立刻知道他有了什么坏主意，但还没等他开口问，查尔斯便张嘴一口包裹住他的乳晕，将牙齿咬进了周围的皮肤。刺痛让他的小腿抽搐起来，腰侧也又酸又胀，血液渗出来时，一股热烘烘的气息注入体内，像有人在他的肚脐里浇上了温热的蜜，让他全身都晕乎乎的想要飘起来。酥爽的感觉让他不由自主地呻吟起来，膝盖也开始一下一下地蹭着自己Alpha的侧腹。查尔斯完成标记，抬起头前又舔了一记他的乳尖，然后吻住他，突然拉开他的腿，再一次把阴茎插进了王子的后穴里。

“查尔斯……！”奥尔科特惊叫一声，还没反应过来，公爵已经托起他把他往房间里带去，走路时还不忘往上顶，让王子又迅速恢复到了刚刚的发情状态。

“亲爱的，我可不是欺负你，但是现在起你得学着点，发情期会持续好几天呢。”

这一周成为风暴来临前最后的温存时光，四月，王储之争的形势迅速滑向反面，安德鲁王子与萨福克公爵秘密成婚的事情被他们的政敌公之于众，国王的私生子趁机劝说自己的父亲废黜了安德鲁王子，将自己列为唯一继承人。

五月，萨福克公爵联合其他拥立安德鲁王子的势力发动政变，将王位的继承权交还给王后的次子，国王的私生子被关押在叛国之塔，于次年二月处死。

半年后，安德鲁王子和萨福克公爵重新在王都的圣十字教堂举行了婚礼，次年五月，国王退位，安德鲁王子入主王宫，于六月登基成为安德鲁五世，而萨福克公爵作为他的合法丈夫被封为萨福克亲王。

他清晨起床，骑马到树林里去，这片树林没有瓦伦西亚的那么茂盛，但也苍翠可爱、讨人喜欢。奥尔科特放开马，让它去啃食青草，自己则解下外套躺在了草地上。

他没有享受多久的私人时间，清静便被马蹄声打破了。他睁开眼，看着萨福克亲王正骑着马从林子里走向他。

“你又把内侍弄晕了自己偷跑出来，他们都急疯了。”萨福克亲王说着，翻身下马，走到他身边。

奥尔科特撇撇嘴，眼神里带着调皮和轻蔑：“他们都太蠢了。我说过不要跟着我，他们不听，我只好用些手段让他们服从命令。”

“如果真的发生危险怎么办？”萨福克亲王蹲下身来，单膝跪地，用指节轻轻敲击国王的额头，国王不满地挥开他的手，避而不谈这个话题，而是拍拍自己身旁的位置，说：

“我建议你躺下来，亲王殿下，我替你留了一个好位置。”

“遵命，陛下。”

萨福克亲王在他身旁躺下，但没安分多久，就侧过身去开始卷着国王的头发玩，另一只手则抚上国王的小腹，在肚脐处轻轻画圈。

“你在干什么，查尔斯？”

“我在想，这个孩子明年二月就该出生了。”

“嗯哼，所以呢？”

“所以，陛下现在还希望他的Alpha履行职责么？”

奥尔科特慢慢地从草地上撑起上半身，看着萨福克亲王，突然揽着他在他唇上亲了一口。然后他再次躺下，用缓慢到令人难以忍受的速度扯开自己的腰带，把它甩到了萨福克亲王手里。

“来吧，亲王殿下。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*出自《诗篇：16：2》

 


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《天佑国王》番外  
> 孕期Play，产乳

 查尔斯·布兰登回到宫廷里时，国王正在大发雷霆。他站在庭院里射箭，牙齿紧咬到腮帮鼓起，弓弦被拉紧、发出绷直的弹响，他微微眯眼，松开箭羽，箭破空发出倏倏声响，随后钉入靶心。周围的侍卫大气不敢出，害怕再次激怒国王，查尔斯悄悄走进庭院，招呼身边的侍卫过来。

“陛下怎么了？”

侍卫没有马上回答，而是看了一眼再次闷声拉弓的国王才悄声说：“陛下今早胸痛得厉害。”

这句话说得简略，但查尔斯马上明白了侍卫的意思，他挥挥手让侍卫退下，这才走向庭院中的奥尔科特。“陛下，”他从后面抱住他，唇贴在他颈后的性腺上，“您今天心情不好？”

奥尔科特拉弓的动作没有松懈，他仍站得笔直，上臂的肌肉因为用力而鼓起，但查尔斯能闻到他的味道变得柔和起来，在开满被太阳熨晒过的文殊兰的庭院里尤其好闻。公爵的手轻轻放在奥尔科特隆起的小腹上，这已经是他怀孕的第五个月，腹部显出明显的弧形，包裹在裤子里臀部也变得浑圆，因为胎儿变化的味道更是让查尔斯沉迷不已。

奥尔科特任由他搂着，手臂持续用力后松开了箭羽。箭正中靶心，他却显得更加愤懑，随手将弓递给一旁的近侍，然后甩开查尔斯往回走。奥尔科特直直走回他们的寝室，躺倒在床上，额上仍带着亮晶晶的汗。查尔斯驱散周围的近侍，看见自己的丈夫迅速从衬衫下解下一条内衬扔在床边。

“该死。”他一边踢掉靴子，一边指示查尔斯把放在一旁的干净衬衫递给他。

“怎么了？”

奥尔科特不说话，但随着他脱掉衬衫，查尔斯看见了惹他发怒的罪魁祸首——奥尔科特的胸部涨起，殷红的乳头正渗出白色的乳汁。他扯过那条内衬粗鲁地擦掉胸前的汁水，发出低低的吼声，但随着查尔斯爬上床、握住他的手，他的动作停下了。

“怎么？”奥尔科特抬高眉毛。

“亲爱的，你问过医生了么？”查尔斯用眼神示意他胸前的异样。

“我当然问过了，他说这是正常的，但是我难受得要命！”奥尔科特甩开丈夫的手，扔开那条内衬后发出一声厌恶的呻吟倒在床上，“我每天都得像个女人一样戴着胸垫！”

查尔斯将双手撑在他身侧，鼻尖在他的颈上逡巡，但奥尔科特将他狠狠推开，翻身滚到一旁。“为什么不是你来怀这个孩子。”他赌气一般说道。

“也许是因为我太没用了。”查尔斯侧身搂住他，手掌贴上他的小腹。他似乎能感觉到那个孩子的心脏正在他的掌心下跳动，像只生机勃勃的小鸟，这让他满心得意，于是贴近自己的丈夫，牙齿在他颈后的性腺上轻咬。

“别咬。”奥尔科特发出轻声的反抗，挣扎着，却感觉到抵在股间的硬物更加火热，这让他也开始情动。自从怀孕后他们就再也没有行过房事，男性Omega生产的风险比女性更大，他们只能小心翼翼地呵护这个孩子，生怕出了一点差错，为此双方都已经禁欲许久。但怀孕让奥尔科特变得比平常更加敏感，后穴几乎像发情期一样湿润，子宫压迫着他，他更容易感觉到尿意，这一切都让他失去耐性。

查尔斯的舌苔舔舐着他的腺体，留下湿漉漉的触感，奥尔科特的呼吸颤抖起来，挺翘的臀部向后压，让查尔斯勃起的性器顶在他的臀上，他扭动腰部让他们互相摩擦，查尔斯则将他们胯部按在一起，鼓起的裤子诚实地显露出欲望。

“我今天可以进去么？”查尔斯急切地啃咬着他的腺体，像一头饿极的狼。

“可以……”奥尔科特低哼着，“只要你别把我操得太狠……”

“噢？”查尔斯抱着他翻了个身，让奥尔科特骑在他身上，“我在这方面可没什么信用，你确定要让我进去么？”

“闭嘴吧公爵，”国王拧着腰狠狠蹭了一下身下硬邦邦的性器，伸手脱下自己的裤子，让他漂亮的阴茎从裤子里弹出来，“今天你得把我伺候舒服了，否则我要你好看。”

“我的陛下，您还能怎么惩罚我？剥夺我的爵位？”查尔斯抚摸起丈夫滴着前液的性器，伸手逗弄那个小孔，让骑在他身上的人发出阵阵喘息。

“嗯……我说不定会阉割你……如果你的大家伙不能让我舒服的话……”奥尔科特撑着查尔斯的胸，挺腰在他的手里操着自己，舌头不断舔舐自己的双唇，故意发出模糊的鼻音引诱自己的Alpha。从他后穴涌出的热流濡湿了查尔斯的裤子，这让布料刮蹭穴口的感觉更加明显，他于是更加缓慢而用力地在他胀大的阴茎上摩擦自己的穴肉，腰部几乎拧成一个弓形。

“陛下，我什么时候怠慢过您？”查尔斯挑着眉，双手在他的腿根上用力，把他稍微抱离自己，然后在他的臀上重重拍了一巴掌。他的手指停留在臀缝抚摸穴口，却一掠而过让奥尔科特得不到满足，国王立刻做了一个咬牙切齿的动作表示愤怒。

“快给我，”他的丈夫开始撕扯他身上的衣服，“如果不是怀着这个孩子，我一定要跟你打一架，混球。”他扯开查尔斯的裤子，撑着身下男人的胸调整臀部的位置，握住那条粗长的阴茎让它进入自己。查尔斯就任着他来动作，欣赏他因为阳物挤入而颤抖的双唇。因为刺激，他胸前不断溢出乳汁，查尔斯忍不住伸手抹了一把塞进嘴里。甜的。

“看来能吃到初乳的人不是我们的孩子，而是我。”他直起身来，心急地用舌头去舔弄沾着乳汁的乳头，舌尖在周围打转，细细舔舐丈夫乳晕上的微小突起。奥尔科特发出叹慰一般的喘息，揪住他的头发把他往自己胸前摁，后穴也同时绞紧了他。

“查尔斯……另一边也要……”他腾出一只手捧着自己的胸往查尔斯面前凑，公爵立刻就着他的手吮吸起另一边的乳头，牙齿轻轻在上面啃咬，模仿幼儿吸食母乳时的动作。那股奶香味混在奥尔科特原本的味道中，让小苍兰清淡的味道变得也浓烈起来，一股糖杏仁的焦香味在其中扩散开，查尔斯不禁深深吸气，舌头在乳尖上碾压。

“啊……查尔斯，轻点……”因为怀孕而过于敏感的胸部受不了这样的刺激，查尔斯只好又改用舌头舔舐，同时轻轻在乳头周围啄吻，这让奥尔科特呻吟不已，后穴也越发湿润，性器进入到更深。坐到底部时，他停下来喘息，查尔斯将他汗湿的额发撩开，然后扒开他的臀瓣，问：“可以动了么？”

“再等会……”奥尔科特喘着气，胎儿重量的增加让他身体发沉，子宫压迫到膀胱，甚至压迫到前列腺，让他稍微被刺激就有射精的冲动。而此时被查尔斯的粗大的阴茎顶到深处，他害怕自己会很快射出来。也许自己来是唯一能掌控节奏的办法，否则查尔斯一定有办法操到他失禁。“查尔斯，我要自己来动。”

“当然，陛下，随您喜欢。”查尔斯转而去扶住他的腰，让奥尔科特能倚靠着他的手臂撑起自己的身体，他则靠在床头抚摸起丈夫美妙的身体，手掌从饱满的胸部一路爱抚到隆起的小腹，然后又没入双腿间，逗弄着会阴处的软肉和胀饱的双球。奥尔科特开始缓缓挺动腰身，髋骨前后摆动，尚未被胎儿完全撑开的腹部肌肉上下运动着，漂亮的阴茎拍打在小腹上，让浅金色的耻毛沾上粘稠的前液，查尔斯伸手握住他硬挺的阴茎，用手指上粗糙的茧摩擦蕈状头部，同时坐起身来亲吻奥尔科特的颈间和下巴。

奥尔科特一边追逐着他的唇，一边在他的阴茎上起落，双腿因为用力而绷出健壮的肌肉线条，自润液不断从他的后穴滴落，让他的腿间湿漉漉一片。他咬着唇、吐出讨饶一般的鼻音，看着查尔斯的眼神里带着委屈，公爵发现了，挑眉一笑。

“怎么了，我的陛下，您自己玩得不爽么？”他捏着奥尔科特的下巴把他吻住，啃着他的唇，把那两片已经被咬出红印的薄唇吸得满是水光。不等奥尔科特回答，他再次吻住他，湿滑的舌头闯进他嘴里，然后用牙衔住他的舌头拖进自己的口中。等他们分开，查尔斯用眼神示意奥尔科特嘴角淌下的唾液。“自己舔干净吧，陛下。”

奥尔科特瞪着他，挑衅一般地伸出手指抹掉唾液塞进嘴里，他用嫩红的舌卷食着手指，像在品尝美味一样，刻意翻搅舌头发出闷哼，同时眼睛一刻不离查尔斯，公爵马上感到一股热潮直冲下腹，但他忍耐着，不做任何举动，他知道奥尔科特在故意和他较量。

看到查尔斯不为所动，奥尔科特眼睛里闪过一丝怒意。他突然起身让查尔斯的阴茎从体内完全滑出来，让龟头顶在自己肛口微微插入，又滑出来。小苍兰的味道仿佛被混入甘松和石榴子，像滴着油脂、熟透了的果实，但同时，一股辛香调融合进来，混杂着他带着怒气的眼神，直直撞进查尔斯的鼻腔里。他抚摸着自己的颈、双乳、肚脐，像一只天鹅一样扬起颈项，又像一条阴险的蛇一样扭摆腰身，他发出重重的喘息，舔食着自己的手指，浓密的睫毛遮盖着眼帘，让他的眼神勾人而魅惑。

“查尔斯……嗯……嗯……”他一边摆臀，一边散发出诱人的味道，乳尖不断渗出白色的乳汁，“我要你……”

“要我什么？”公爵喉咙发干，声音粗哑，空气中随即爆炸开一股攻击性的气味，混着黑胡椒和烟草的熏人气息，像一把粗暴地搓开没药与香根的大手，将满手的汁液涂抹在每一个毛孔中。

“要你干我……”最后一个词化为含糊低沉的尾音滚入喉中，奥尔科特微闭双眼、哼着鼻息摩擦起他们的性器，但仍不让查尔斯进入他，公爵被逼迫到极致，紧紧扣住Omega的腰，咬着牙问：“您在惩罚我，陛下？”

国王得逞地一笑。“对。”

“好吧……”公爵突然托住他的臀和腰，起身将他完全推倒在床上，这下上下颠倒过来，国王被压在了公爵身下，双腿在公爵身侧大张，被摩擦得发红的穴口被完全暴露出来。公爵后退，托在国王臀后的手将他下身抬起，然后俯下身舔弄起国王的后穴。

“查尔斯！”

公爵充耳不闻，用舌头逗弄着国王柔软的穴肉，甚至粗暴地用手指勾开穴口方便舌头往里面挤入，国王气喘连连，后穴不断流出热液。时不时插入的手指翻搅着、按压着，让奥尔科特克制不住自己肠肉的收缩，查尔斯完全掌握了他身体的秘密，他的手指在前列腺不轻不重地按压着，让奥尔科特被逼到边缘却又无法高潮，他想夹紧双腿，但查尔斯把他的一条腿拉开，挂在自己的手臂上，这让他只能难耐地绷直双腿，连脚趾也无助地一屈一伸起来。

“哈啊……查尔斯……嗯……”奥尔科特不断呼唤着丈夫的名字，但他的丈夫却只是瞥了他一眼，说：“陛下不是不想让我进去么？”

奥尔科特咬着下唇、呜咽着，身上发出浓重的甜香味，他伸手拉住查尔斯的一根手指，却不愿开口求饶。查尔斯撇撇嘴，继续埋首在他的双臀间，牙齿在他细嫩的穴口啃咬，发出嘬吸的声音，然后插入三根手指往前列腺的地方狠狠碾压。查尔斯的味道压迫着他，肆意在他的身体里释放自己的气息，强硬地要与他交合。奥尔科特敏感的身体颤抖着，手指紧紧揪着床单，眼睛因为快感流出泪水，又滑进鬓角里消失在金色的额发中。他大叫着，威胁要阉割自己的Alpha，突然查尔斯感到一股热流浇到自己的脸上——奥尔科特射了。他的Omega低低喘息着，脸埋在枕头里，似乎为自己只被手指玩弄就射出来而感到丢脸。而查尔斯抹掉脸上的精液，捏住奥尔科特的脸颊逼迫他开口，把沾着浊液的手指塞进他的口中，他顿时尝到一股咸腥味。

“尝尝你自己的味道。”

“咸的……”奥尔科特委屈地看着他，突然被他吻住，勾着舌头卷走了那股精液的气息。

“嗯，的确是咸的。”他又俯下身舔掉了奥尔科特胸前溢出的乳汁，“还是你的奶比较好喝。”

“你！”他来不及反抗，突然被查尔斯拉起来跪坐在床上，“你要做什么？”

“宝贝儿，我还没射呢，你是不是忘记了？”查尔斯拉过他的手，握住自己的仍然硬挺的阴茎，咧嘴一笑，“张开嘴，现在轮到你尝尝我的味道了。”

 


End file.
